1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cart for golfing equipment and more specifically to a convertible golf cart which is readily converted from an operating condition to a storage and transport condition.
2. Prior Art
A variety of wheeled golf carts are described in the prior art. Golf carts have been provided with removable wheels which can be stored on or in the cart. Further, golf carts have been provided with closeable cases and carrying handles as well as detachable wheels to permit the cart to serve also as an equipment storage device. Various prior art golf carts have described one and two wheeled designs.
These types of carts have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,581,061, issued to Johnston on Apr. 13, 1926; 2,551,009, issued to Kaltenbach on May 1, 1951; 2,726,874, issued to Sullivan on Dec. 13, 1955; 3,096,992, issued to Fritsch on July 9, 1963; and 3,738,677, issued to Renock on June 12, 1973. The present invention is an improvement to this type of golf cart.
Prior art golf carts have generally been bulky and heavy. Such a cart is very difficult to transport to and from the golf course. Other smaller and less heavy carts have not provided the capacity to carry a full assortment of golfing equipment. Further, other convertible golf carts have required considerable time and energy in assembly and disassembly. Other such carts have required utilization of a substantial number of independent parts in construction and subsequent use of the cart. In short, no prior art device achieves the need for a convertible cart which is lightweight, durable, easily assembled and disassembled, and which forms and integrated package for all component parts thereof. The present invention achieves the aforementioned needs and provides a novel and superior device.